Maybe I could start to
by Fat1thatyoulove
Summary: Part 2 to "Maybe I could..." (- link to part one -) /s/8886430/1/Maybe-I-could
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (I've seen stranger Mondays.)

Morning again great another day of mindless busy work and countless hours of learning nothing of value; Who ever said your happiness in the morning must had never had a good night's rest. You start to think about when Twilight was still around and how she always found all your school assignments fascinating you liked the way her eyes would sparkle as you talked about your day. Of course being stuck in a house for weeks would make anything sound interesting, you always meant to show her your world but you always deciding against it by telling her there's no talking animals and if people say a talking pony it would be really bad, you never explained to her what you meant by saying it would be bad you didn't wanted to think what people would do. You wished you did explain it to her, your mind wanders to the night she left. The sight of seeing her hurt broke your heart and even though you miss her inquisitive you're happy she is safe in her own world.

Your thoughts about weeks past only last until your ear rapeing alarm starts it's chime.

You get out of bed and walk to your kitchen to start the day. You shovel some waffles into your mouth as you carelessly scribble in a few sentences to the half-finished essay you put off for the last week. Looking over your page you say to yourself if you can't dazzle them with brilliance, baffle them with bullshit. You put the poorly wrote paper into your bag as you finish eating.

As you get up to put to put the dishes up you hear a sound that brings back an all too familiar sound; the sound of lightning hitting a pole that you have heard only when Twilight failed her spells. You look to the center of the room as a green swirl starts to form; the swirl grows bigger taking on an abstract circle shape. The green shade grows brighter as it pops; a piece of what looks like rolled paper falls to the ground.

You're surprised to see a rolled up piece of paper on the ground after the light show it put on. You bend down and examine the paper; it looks like old parchment with a red strap around it engraved with a C on the strap.

You start to unravel the paper and begin to read,

"_Dear reader of this letter you have been summoned by Princess Celestia to the land of Equestria for a formal meeting. When you are ready to go all you need to say is Airtseuqe." _

You continue to study the short letter; your mind is straining to understand what you just read. You struggle to accept this letter as real you think you mind is playing tricks on you like last week when you thought the neighbor's dog was talking to you and you spent 40 minutes trying to talk to it you felt like Doctor Dolittle until your neighbor caught you talking and you had to play it off as a complement to how cute the dog is.

You continue you to stare at the letter before you say the word "Airtseuqe". Right as you say this gibberish the green magic you saw before springs up around you and tighten its grip. The room is blocked out by the swirling green mist that engulfs you now; you start to feel like you're moving very fast almost like being on a roller coaster you hear faint sounds of wind whooshing past your ears you also swear you can hear a faint voice in the distinct...

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Land of ponies…)

The Swirling vortex of green lights starts to open, you look through the openings in the light and you can see you are hurling towards a grassy field at high velocity! You close your eyes thinking to yourself this is how I die.

You hear a loud thump followed by a sound of something being seared and the smell of smoke. You look around and notice you're standing upright in a luscious grass field on the outskirts of a forest. You would move but your body is stiff and unresponsive to your own will to move. You start to feel extremely weak and you ultimately fall over too exhausted, to keep your balance you dread falling asleep in a field but your body won't let you fight of your tiredness.

You slowly awake after what feels like a few hours; you can feel your body and you can move your arms. You sit up from the grass as you sit up you come face to face with a yellow pony.

The pony stares at you speechless with a very puzzled look.

You stare back in an awkward silence; you can see that this pony has wings so she must be a Pegasus, and why not you met a unicorn already why would meeting a flying horse be any more weird right? This thought is broken as the pony talks.

The pony talks in a very soft feminine voice "you're a strange creature are you new to Ponyville?"

You remember that Twilight is from Ponyville; it's calming to hear a common name.

You ask the pony if she knows Twilight Sparkle.

The pony lets out a high pitched scream and yells "Monster!"

The pony starts galloping away, you chase after her trying to get her to stop.

She doesn't really run fast and it was pretty easy to catch up to her, you run in front of her path expecting her to stop.

She doesn't…note to self, ponies hit hard.

She collides with you, her head right into your mid-section it knocks the wind out of you and you fall on top of her and you both fall to the ground.

As you start to stand you are again knocked over but this time by a different pony

A blue Pegasus with rainbow colored hair now has you pinned under her as she screams at you in a tomboyish voice "Think you're tough cause you're big? Think you can just bully any pony you want!"

The wind being knocked out of you makes it hard to talk and your voice is weak as you speak "I didn't mean to I just need to ask her a question."

"Oh ya? Will if it's just a question you got to ask then asks it!" Her tomboyish voice has some cracks in it making her tone funnier than serious.

You ask her if she knows Twilight sparkle.

The pony looks at you with a questioning look "How do you know Twilight?"

"It's a long story " you go on to say how if you are just taken to her that she would see that you're not a monster or a bully looking for trouble.

The blue pony replies in a cocky tone "Ok i'll take you to Twilight… and if she don't clear your name I'm going to run you out of town capiche?"

You find it funny hearing her say that seeing as how you're at less 2 times the size of her when you stand but you agree to what she says and she gets off of you letting you stand.

The blue pony now flies level with your head, she looks to the yellow pony and says "Fluttershy you should go home i'll take this guy to Twilight."

The yellow pony nods and start walking away, she doesn't look at you as she leaves.

You call out that you're sorry but she doesn't say anything.

The blue pony nudges you on your back your back to walk while motioning where to walk. After a few minutes of walking you can see a town the town looks like an old medieval town with a modern twist. The blue pony continues to tell you where to go as you walk through the town. From what you are seeing there are three kinds of ponies regular, unicorn and pegasus every time you make eye contact with a pony they drop their jaw and stare or start talking to the nearest pony to themselves. You feel like you have a huge red target over your head the way people are looking at you. You can't wait to see a familiar face.

You can see a big tree at the end of the street that looks to be a house also. The pegasus say "Ok that's the place and when you get in there and she says she don't know you, you're in for it pal."

You kind of smirk at her comment but you don't let her see it.

The pegasus opens the door and you walk in behind her.

She calls out Twilights name "Twilight! Twilight! I found some guy who says he knows you!"

Twilight appears from another room and after studying your face she calls out your name.

She runs over to you and gives you what you guess is a hug, its kind of funny to see her try seeing as how she is way too small to wrap her hooves around you

The pegasus says in a confused voice "you know this guy?"

Twilight looks at the pony and says "Rainbow this is the human that took care of me while I was gone."

Rainbow laughs "This is a human and this is the guy that keep you safe ha ha ha ya right Twilight… well if I don't need teach him a lesson I might as well go I have important things to do you know."

The pony zooms out of the room leaving a trail of rainbow color behind her.

"How did you get here?" Twilight asks.

You start from the letter you got early today and the arrival and events that led you to her.

She is in deep thought when she ask you her question "explain the letter again, what was the insignia again?"

You describe the letter and the C again.

Twilight's face lights up "The princess wants to meet you!" "That's a great honor!"

"You will stay here until she sends for you the guest room is up the stairs; if you excuse me I need to send a letter regarding your arrival."

You thank her but you doubt she heard you as she excitedly runs to another part of the library. You walk up to the stairs you see the bed and collapse into it and almost instantly start to fall asleep you don't know what time it is but the sun looks to be going down usually you don't go to sleep this early but it feels like the teleporting effects have not worn off.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (How's it going pony boy?)

You wake up with a stiff neck from what was mostly a restless night. The bed Twilight had given you is definitely not made for humans you get up slowly so that you don't cramp up. You don't mind it seeing as how you don't have to go to school today seeing as how you're a world away, looks like you are going to do nothing productive all day.

You can see from out the window it's no longer morning; it really does look like you're not going to do anything. You walk down the stairs of the tree house/library looking for Twilight. You find her standing at a podium using her magic to write with a quill.

You look over her trying to read what she's writing, you're no ninja so your tip toe walking was a big fail.

She turns around and with a happy voice says "O good you're up, I thought you were going to sleep all day."

You kind of give a friendly laugh as you say "Ya I can see why you were always tired after trying a spell."

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about" she continues "Only those with magic can use spells so I was wondering how did you use a spell if you don't have magic?"

You remind her of what you already told her.

She stares you down with a doubting look "Yes I know that it was the letter that ultimately brought you here, but you have to have a forum of magic to start any spell."

You kind of just shrug not knowing how to answer, if you had magic you figured you would be in Hogwarts not the dumb community college you currently attend.

Twilight gets a big grin "Would you like to help me with something?"

"Sure" you don't see a reason you would say no.

"Great I would like to perform a study on you" She floats a checklist of things over to her. You start to think to yourself oh crap what did I just agree to.

Twilight goes on to explain what she want you to do. "Your timing is impeccable you know. I was asked by Princess Celestia to write down what I learned my few weeks on in the human world; no pony has ever traveled out of a world before you know."

You just give a nod showing that you're listening.

She goes on "Seeing as how nopony has ever been to your world before I have had trouble trying to remember what I learned. But with you here you can help me give a better description of your world and humans. That's if you don't mind."

You agree to help her seeing as how you can't really say no to the owner of the house you're sleeping in.

"Great, take a seat and I'll get my papers." Twilight gallops towards another room and returns a few minutes later with a huge book and some papers.

"This is so far what I got" She levitates the huge book over to you "It's not a lot but it's a start."

You look at the book, there has to be at least a hundred pages you laugh at her comment of only a start. "Um Twilight this is more than just a start."

She holds her head up proudly as says "well I had a lot of time to study humans thanks to your magic book."

You ask her what she needs you to do.

"I just need a real human to give their side of how humans live and how they use love and friendship. "

"Love and friendship?" you ask

"Yes remember when I explained the Elements of Harmony and how we get our magic?" She says

You nod

"I need you to explain how humans use them."

You try to explain to her how not many people use friendship or love in their daily lives.

She looks disappointed at your answer.

You quickly shoot back a "But i'll try and explain how we use it."

She looks happier "great!"

She then goes on to say "well before you start you should eat something, you can't think on an empty stomach."

You laugh and agree at her suggestion, you don't know how long it's been since yesterday morning but the sound of food makes you hungry.

Twilight says "I know what you will like I'll get spike to make it. Spike! Spike!"

A small purple dragon appears in the doorway

"Ya Twilight?"

"Spike could you fry up some eggs for our guest please."

Spike walks out away.

Twilight turns to you "Spike is my oldest friend and he is my assisting in the library."

You nod in acknowledgment at her.

After a few minutes Spike returns with a few plates.

He walks in the room but then drops the plates and looks like he is going to throw up; he lets out a belch and a letter similar to the one you saw before falls to the ground.

Twilight happily runs to the letter lifts it up with her magic and starts reading.

Your face just hangs in a stupid and disported expression at the sight of seeing perfectly good food splattered on the ground.

Twilight starts reading aloud the "Princess has set tomorrow as the day you will meet her; she will send a chariot to pick us up."

You think about what she just said and kind of smirk about the fact of being in a chariot pulled by talking ponies.

Twilight "oh I have so much to teach you about acting like a proper pony; we need to start right now!"

You think to yourself o crap; you know how thorough she is on studying.

"Can I eat first? "Like you said cant work on an empty stomach" you say

Twilight run to the other room "Spike will get you something; I need to find the books on Equstrian history."

You're glad she forgot that you don't usually eat breakfast; this gives you some time to get your brain ready to start learning, so much for doing nothing.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (It's going to be a long day)

After a short breakfast that Spike brought you Twilight starts her lecture.

"Ok when you meet the Princess only talk when spoke to, don't interrupt, don't make those jokes you make, don't talk about how your world is more hate and discriminate rather than love and tolerate. Don't…"

Her list goes on for what feels like hours as she checks off stuff on her checklist every time she talks. You feel like you're 8 years old and your mom is trying to show you how to eat out properly. You know she means well but you don't see a point in listening to things you know you would never do or say. Your mind starts to wonder off thinking of cats in silly hats you're not sure why, you're day dreaming doesn't last long.

You have been nodding your head in agreement at everything she says, Twilight finally catches on.

"Are you even listening to me?"

You snap out of your day dreaming and look at her. "Yes."

She studies your face "Oh really?" "Ok what did I just say?"

You repeat her "Are you even listening to me." You feel proud for trying to troll her but then felt back for not listing.

Twilight scolds you "This isn't a joke meeting the Princess is a big deal, not only is she the ruler of Equestria but she's also my teacher."

You apologize.

"Good now that you understand it's not a joke I need you to read this book."

She drops a huge book in front of you.

You look at the book thinking to yourself well I'm screwed I don't even read a short book in a week.

You look at her with a fake smile "ya i'll have this done for tomorrow."

Twilight happily smiles "Good, now if you excuse me I have to go get some things for our trip to the princess tomorrow."

You watch as she walks away towards the other room.

You look back to the book let out a big sigh and open the book and start skimming through it; great no pictures.

Spike is sweeping the floor next to you

"At less you don't live with her; every time she likes a book I get the same book for my birthday." His tone makes you laugh.

You look back to the book and start reading.

"In the beginning there were three split tribes one of earth ponies who tamed the land and feed the other tribes, one the pegasus that changed the weather making the land able to be grown on and the other the unicorns who rose and set the sun. All three tribes fought over the land the land and who rightfully ruled the land…" You start flipping the pages mindlessly all the while saying to yourself to long not going to read.

You beginning looking around the room for something better to do, you find yourself looking at the book Twilight was writing in. The title is "Humans".

You start reading her book; it's a lot more interesting than the other seeing as how you already know most everything in it.

It's a few hours before you get to the last few pages, your mind is blown that a pony that only spent a few weeks in a completely unknown world was able to create such a detailed and mostly accurate description on another world.

You get to the end and see some of her notes on the side of the paper. The notes look crossed out and are hard to read but you try anyway. The notes describe how she got back home; the way she describes it is by saying the only way she found a way back home was from the magic of a human. You think back to that night and how seeing her hurt made your heart sink. You close the book and try to wipe those thoughts out of your head; your glade nothing really bad happened to her there are so many things that man could had done that is he had done you would never had moved on from.

You look outside and see the sun has gone down, you think to yourself crap I didn't learn a thing you walk up the stairs carrying the book of Equestria's history. You decide ok as long as I can get to the bed I can act like I fell asleep and hopefully she won't wake me and ask me questions. You see her in the other room doing what looks like reshelving books. This makes you go into overdrive ninja mode as you don't want to be asked questions and you don't want to be roped into restocking a book self. You stealthily make it to the bed and start your fool proof plan.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Princess who?)

You awake to a sharp jab, you let out a loud ow as you jump up from the bed.

"Sorry sorry, I just needed to wake you up because it's time to go."

Your voice is groggy as you talk "It's fine let's go see Princess Sirlestia."

Twilight corrects you "It's Princess Celestia."

You nod in acknowledgement at your fail. You feel strange not being able to wake up like you usually do fast wake ups are not what your body is use to you fumble with the clothes you have worn for the last few days.

"I never understood why humans where clothes all the time; we ponies only wear them for formal events."

You never really thought of her not wearing clothes before and you blush at the thought of it but quickly shove the thought out of your mind. Your glade you always have some kind of clothes on seeing as how Twilight is a girl after all you would feel really weird around her.

"Are you ready to go?" Twilight's look is very impatient "It not right to make the Princess late."

You say you're ready.

"Great the chariot is outside i'll meet you out there."

Twilight gallops down the stairs and out the front door.

You follow her; you mind drifts to the thought of being pulled by talking horse it makes you laugh a bit.

You walk outside and see a white and gold chariot attached to two manly looking Pegasus.

You enter the chariot and stand next to Twilight, "Um you're ok with heights right?"

Her question strikes you as odd and you wonder what she means by it. Your thoughts on the question are answered as the two pegasus start flapping their wings. You look at the ponies with a sense of shock and fear as they start to lift you two of the ground. There's no way they can hold us…this is how I die you start thinking.

You move closer to Twilight to frozen from your mind playing the worst possible situation to talk.

She laughs at your awkward motion and start to mock you "I was away from home for weeks and I was not scared it's just a short flight no reason to be so on edge."

You thought about bring up the fact she would cry after getting a spell wrong but you decide to just let her have this one.

It's been a few minutes of flight and you have accepted the possibility of falling to your death. You loosen up and start to enjoy the sights of being so high up.

Twilight notices you have loosened up "You enjoying the view?" "I love the trip to Canterlot it calms my mind and helps me be prepared for anything she will take me with."

You really can't see anything but clouds and you never really found clouds calming but you stroke her head in agreement.

In the distant you can start to see what looks like a Willy Wonka made white city half of the city looks to be hanging off a cliff you're surprised at what ponies can build, as you start to get closer to the city you're in awe of the detail put into the city. Walls look to be made of solid rock cut perfectly and the tall towers throughout the city are marveling you wish you could stop the chariot and get a closer look at the city but you can't. The short glimpse of the city you get to see you guess will have to do for now.

The chariot comes to a stop in front of a huge structure, the building has two towers on each side, and you remember that Twilight explained how Luna and Celestia co rule the land so it's safe to say the each have their own part of the castle.

Twilight thanks the pegasus for the ride and gets off the chariot, you listen to the pony as he speaks "No problem Twilight just have the Princess send for us when you're ready to go."

You look around at all the ponies in armor; they're all staring at you, obviously you are the first human they have ever seen. You keep thinking one of them is going to walk over to you and say stop right there criminal scum or talk about how they took an arrow to the keen. You realize what you're thinking and make a mental note to throw all your elder scroll games away, if a game has poisoned your mind so bad that the first you thing you think of when you see a pony in armor is a video game that there is a problem.

Twilight is half way up the staircase before you snap out of your thought.

You run to catch up to her.

She keeps repeating to herself "She will find nothing wrong with you if she wanted to see you then that's a good thing."

You nudge her.

"O sorry just thinking."

You follow her through the castle.

There are guard ponies at almost every door. Every time you pass by them they tense up. You honestly don't know what they would do you're much taller than anypony here.

You enter a great hall with huge windows on each side of you, each window seems to have pictures of ponies on them, again you're amazed that ponies can make glass let alone stained glass.

"Princess!" Twilight bows as a White pony walks into the room. The pony is a lot bigger than the other ponies you have seen, note to self-worthy combatant.

The White pony has a unicorn horn and pegasus wings and her mane and tail are a bright assortment of colors that seems to just flow on its own, again this Is something new that no other pony you have seen before has.

The white pony speaks in a soft elegant tone "Rise my star pupil I'm happy to see you made it her so early."

"I would never keep you waiting Princess" You have never seen Twilight so giddy. "I assume you have been receiving my letters regarding the progress of my book."

Celestia nods.

After a few more exchanges between the two of them she looks to you

"And how are you human?" her royal tone makes you want to use a more sophisticated accent but knowing that Twilight would be mad you decide to just go with a simple I'm fine.

Celestia goes on "As I understand you come from a world of hate and discrimination."

You found her statement strange seeing as how you remember Twilight saying you shouldn't talk about that. You're not the only one that seems to find it strange as Twilight cuts in

"Um Princess don't you want to hear about something else?"

Celestia counters her question by saying "Twilight I didn't ask you anything did I?"

You're surprised at her tone and surprised at her comment; you thought Twilight saying not to talk in less you were talked to was just her over thinking things.

Twilight looks at her with a astonishment. "Are you…are you feeling ok princess?"

Celestia's tone changes back to her regal tone as she clears her throat, "Oh i'm fine Twilight now why don't you go and study while I ask your friend a few questions."

Twilight looks at Celestia skeptically and then walks out of the room.

When she's gone Celestia says "now tell me about your home world human."

You know Twilight said not to but you don't want to make her mad so you start talking.

As you talk about your world Celestia starts to smile.

You find her smile strangely creepy.

After a few minutes of talking Twilight come back into the room.

Celestia's smile fades

"Didn't I say for you to leave?" Again her tone has changed.

"You're not Princess Celestia…your Queen Chrysalis." Twilight shoots a line of purple magic at Celestia.

As it hits Celestia she starts to change into a dark black form, her legs and wings start to get holes in them and she looks more like a bug then any animal you have ever seen, her colorful mane and tail change to a dull green blue color.

"ha ha ha nothing gets past you Twilight"

A bolt of green magic shoots from her horn and hits the doors behind Twilight, the doors slam shut.

"You will never be able to take over Equestria" Twilight shouts to Chrysalis "The power of love is not yours to harness as a tool for evil, true love will always overcome your power didn't you learn your lesson from your failed attempt."

Chrysalis continues to laugh "Silly Twilight this time you're not as smart as you think you are, this has nothing to do with Equestria this has to do with the humans."

She looks to you as she says this. You are unsure as to what to do but the years spent playing mortal kombat has prepared you on fighting plus your time spent on call of duty and watching chuck Norris movies can't hurt.

Chrysalis continues to speak "Twilight those letters you were sending while you were stranded on..." She looks at you and smiles " It's world... the letters were not burning up they were just being sent to me."

"What does that have to do with anything" says Twilight

Chrysalis "The letters from the humans world carry a new form of magic much stronger than love and tolerance, the power of hate that is in the human world is so great it can be felt through anything from there world."

She looks back to you "I thank you human you, just being around you has made me stronger and made everyone who does not embrace hate and discrimination powers weaker."

"Now that I no longer need you goodbye." She shoots another bolt of green light… only this time the light is streaking directly towards you!

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (like a hero)

The bolt of green magic is deflected by a purple shield.

Chrysalis looks to Twilight "I guess I should get rid of you first."

Another bolt of green light shoots out of Chrysalis horn but this time its directed to Twilight.

Twilight forms a bubble around herself as the magic hits. The bubble breaks and Twilight shoots back a bolt of her magic.

Chrysalis doesn't even bother to block the magic the, the purple stream hits her and is what looks like absorbed.

"Twilight what part of all powerful did you not understand?"

Twilight continues to shoot streams of purple magic at Chrysalis, you look on not knowing what to do you feel the need to do something but you don't have magic and you don't really have anything you can use as a weapon.

Chrysalis laughs at Twilights attempts to bring her down. Chrysalis begins a barrage of her own.

Twilight again forms her protective bubble, but the barrage dose not let up her bubble starts to form cracks and you can see she is struggling to keep her magic up.

You spring into action you start running at full force and collide with Chrysalis. She falls to the ground

"You insolent little fool!" Her shouts don't really concern you.

You start to stand up but Chrysalis holds you in a magic grasp and you're unable to move.

Twilight's bubble has faded and she is left panting for air she shoots one last blast of magic to free you. Twilight then falls to the ground to tire to move.

Chrysalis attention is turned to Twilight "Ha looks like the Princess star student is not as prepared as she thinks." Chrysalis horn starts to glow bright green.

You know she about to aim it at Twilight so you again spring into action, the only thing you can think of is how in every movie the hero jumps in front of a bullet to save someone's life and always after that something good happens to stop the bad person. So with this thought going through your mind you jump up to bring your ill-conceived plan to light.

You run in front of Twilight right as the green charged magic shoots from Chrysalis horn. The bolt hits you in your chest and you fall to the ground. There is an intense burning feel as the magic eats away at your shirt and is absorbed by your chest.

Twilight sees what you did and screams your name.

Chrysalis looks in disappointment at her failed shoot.

Twilight run over to you

"Are you ok?!" Her eyes are puffy and red and there's sadness in her voice.

You look at her and fake a smile "Twilight I'm fine" The intense pain that is still shooting throughout your body makes it hard to lie.

At this point you hear a banging on the door as it breaks down to reveal the real Princess Celestia and an army of guards; first thought is HA I knew movies don't lie second thought what took them so long.

Chrysalis smiles "Hello Celestia a little late to that party are we not?"

Celestia doesn't say a word and lets out a very bright gold light from her horn.

Chrysalis seems to be scolded by the light and lets out a shriek.

Celestia start talking while still holding the spell "Leave now and never return!"

Chrysalis lets out a pain driven laugh "Celestia this most certainly is not the last of me."

She disappears in a flash of black smoke.

Twilight calls out to Celestia "Princess he needs your help."

Celestia walks over to you and looks you over "Twilight there is nothing I can do I have never seen this kind of magic before I don't know it affects."

"Princess you must be able to do something!" Twilight is fully crying now

Celestia just puts her head down.

You look at Twilight and speak in a soft and broken voice "I'll be fine…" Your words are cut short as the pain restrict you from talking you look at your hands they are turning black and have a mist coming off them your sight begins to fade as a shadowy mist starts to engulf you. You can see Twilight Shouting something but you can't hear her, room starts to fade. You no longer feel the pain in your chest…you no longer can feel anything.

End of chapter 6


End file.
